The SmackDown Series - Episode One
by Cade Silver
Summary: The first episode of the new SmackDown series. Commisioner William Regal has made many fantastic matches tonight, one for each of the World Wrestling Federation's vacant titles. Everything will be on the line. Tonight, dreams come true and hope will be sh
1. [Regal's Announcement]

The SmackDown Series  
Edition 1  
  
The fans were going absolutely insane as the pyrotechnics showed an awesome display of fireworks. This signaled the start of a chronicle: Chapter I in the SmackDown series.  
  
This particular week on SmackDown, there will be matches for every title, as all were vacated. The fireworks on the SmackDown stage died down, until the British tune of Commisioner William Regal began to play about the arena. The fans were booing intensely at the Goodwill Embassador as he descended the ramp to the ring, waving politely to the fans with a large smile on his face. He ascended the steel steps, stepped into the ring, and proceeced to take the microphone from Lilian Garcia.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, first off, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight. But unfortunately, most of you are rednecked slobs! I am embarrassed to be here, surrounded by all of you fools!" He spoke into the microphone.  
  
With this remark, the fans began to shower the commisioner with boos as he got a wicked smile on his face. He raised the microphone once again, speaking. "But I am not here to address the state of you fools. I am here to name the matches taking place tonight, one for each title. First I would like to address the Light Heavyweight title. Now I know that many of the light heavyweights are pathetic weaklings, but my good friend Vince McMahon has asked there be a title match tonight. I have gone through the names and decided. Dean Malenko will face Scotty Too Hotty tonight in a singles bout!"  
  
The crowd began a light cheer at the sound of Scotty's name, and the commisioner nodded in approval. He raised the microphone again as he began to speak once more. "Now moving on, past that weak little couple. Second of all, is the European Title. Being a European myself, I would hate to see this title go to some greasy American so therefore, I am booking myself in a match with Eddy Guererro, who is NOT American, in a European Championship match!"  
  
This time, there was no immediate reaction from the crowd as neither of them were fan favorites.   
  
"Next on my agenda is the Hardcore Title. These men fighting are complete fools, whoever gets pleasure from being hit with a metal object is a crazy man! Now, the two men competing will be, Raven, and...The Big Show." The crowd shot up in jeers at this amazing match as he again nodded in approval.   
  
"The next item is the Tag Team titles. We have an incredible group of Tag Teams here in the federation...but unfortunately they are all weak little besmerchers! So I am going to send in the best of the bunch, The Hardy Boys versus my good friends Edge and Christian...in a ladder match!" The crowd broke out in instant approval.   
  
"The second last item on my agenda today is the Intercontinental Title. Now, in my mind, there are only two people worthy of the Intercontinental Title, one of them being my good friend Kurt Angle. The second, my only other choice, Chris Benoit. Now you see, there will be..."  
  
The commisioner was suddenly cut off by the blacking out of the lights and the display of 'Y2J: 5' as the numbers counted down...4...3...2...1...All went quiet as the arena was susepended in blackness, when suddenly...  
  
BANG! A huge pyrotechnic explosion triggered on stage, as 'Y2J' Chris Jericho's familiar music began to play throughout the arena. "Break the walls DOWN!" the music blasted, as the lights rose and Chris Jericho stood on stage, with his back to Regal and his arms thrust out to the side, a microphone in one hand. He spun around sharply, glaring at the fans, then down at William as he raised the microphone to his mouth.   
  
"Regal, will you please...SHUT...THE HELL...UP!" The fans chanted along with Y2J as he yelled the words. "You're telling me, the 'Ayatollah of ROCK and ROLLA'...that your only options were Kirk Angel and Chris Benoyt? Well, jerky, you are EXTREEEEMELY wrong! Your only option should have been Y2J, but I guess your British head is too thick to realize it!" The fans eruped in cheers for the Canadian superstar.  
  
"So, Mr. Comm 'piss' ioner, all I'm asking is to be in that match, for the Intercontinental Championship, and I will show you, and all of the other Jerichoholics why..."  
  
Suddenly, he was cut off by Regal. "How DARE you come out here and just besmerch me like this! This is a disgrace! You, quite frankly, are an absoulute disgust! And, for your information, I already have you booked in a match tonight. Let me introduce to you...your opponent."  
  
The lights went dim as the rough voiced words "Time To Play The Game..." began to play over the PA system as Jericho turned around, backing down the stage. The music continued with "It's all about The Game, and how you play it!" as 'The Game' Triple H stepped out on the stage, without Stephanie, wearing blue jeans and a torn 'HHH' jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He looked down at Chris with a look that could freeze anyone from head to toe. The Game had a mic in his back pocket, as he pulled it out and raised it to his mouth.  
  
"Why, Chris, you look so surprised to see me. You know, things get tough some times here in the WWF. And tonight, I'm going to make it too tough for you to handle. Jericho, they have always called me 'The Game' and that's not for no reason. They call me The Game because I am the best there is. They call me the Game because I am the Cerebral Assassin. And most of all, they call me The Game because I AM...That...Damn...Good!"  
  
The fans gave a mixed reaction to Hunter as he scanned the arena with his eyes, dropping the mic to his side. Regal then raised the mic to his mouth again. "Mr. Jericho, not only will you be facing Triple H tonight, you will be facing him...inside a STEEL CAGE!"  
  
With this, the fans burst into an immediate explosion of cheers. "And not only will it be inside a Steel Cage...it will be for...THE...World...Wrestling...Federation...Championship!"  
  
All hell then broke loose among the crowd. The noise level reached an insane level, the fans were jumping out of their seats, yelling in excitement. Triple H then began to speak.   
  
"So, what do you think, Jeri..." He was then cut off by Y2J himself.  
  
"Hunter, WOULD YOU PLEASE...SHUT...THE HELL...UP!"  
  
Once again, the decibals of the crowd reached an unbearable level as Jericho kept speaking. "Triple H, why wait until tonight? WHY NOT NOW!?"  
  
With this, Triple H then pulled off his jacket as Jericho dropped the mic on the ramp and ran hard at HHH. The two exchanged fists and kicks, brawling in front of the Titan Tron. Triple H got a hard knee to the gut, causing Jericho to bend over and seal his fate. Triple H hooked his arms, leaped up, and planted Jericho hard into the stage with a Pedigree, right onto the metal.  
  
Triple H stood up, with an evil look on his face as his exit music cut, as he walked out through the curtains to a ringing boo. Regal looked up at Jericho as he too left the ring as the show cut to a commercial break.  
  



	2. [The Light Heavyweight Championship Matc...

The show cut back in after a brief commercial break to the empty ring area, until all of a sudden, the Radicalz music began to play as Dean Malenko stepped out on stage for the first match, the Light Heavyweight Championship match. He sharply made his way to the ring, scanning the crowd with a mean look on his face as he slid into the ring, all the while being shot at with boos.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went down and the famaliar words "Turn It Up!" echoed throughout as Scotty Too Hotty danced onto the stage, among many of the fans' approval. He danced wildly on the stage for a few moments before moonwalking down the ramp, turning and getting into the ring, as Dean Malenko dashed at him.  
  
Scotty got up to meet a stiff forearm clothesline, which shot him straight back down. Malenko began stomping wildly, holding onto the ropes for leverage. Dean proceeded to pick him up, and wring his arm into a hammerlock, pulling him into the center of the ring. Scotty yelled out in pain, trying to get away. He suddenly shot a quick foot back, hitting Dean in the groin area, causing him to let go abruptly. He staggered forward as Scotty ran up, leaping and grabbing his head, then slamming it to the mat with a Scotty Facebuster.  
  
Dean got up slowly as Scotty danced in front of him, and when Dean went for another hard clothesline, the Too Cool member dropped to his side, kicking Malenko in the shins which sent him bouncing back. Scotty leaped to the top rope and flew off, throwing both legs into Malenko with a missile dropkick, sending him into the corner. Scotty looked out at the crowd, and ran full force at Malenko. Suddenly, the Radicalz member moved, as Scotty crashed hard into the buckle.  
  
Scotty staggered back, falling victim of a quick Malenko german suplex. Malenko got down and applied a rear chinlock, which Scotty tried hard to get out of. Scotty edged toward the ropes, but when he realized he couldn't make it, he sent a sharp elbow into the face of Malenko, knocking him off. Scotty stood up holding his chin, and Malenko stood up holding his face. The two charged at each other and Malenko shot out an arm, only to see Scotty duck and keep running. He bounced off the ropes, shooting back at Malenko with force, leaping into the air and shooting out a quick arm, hitting Malenko with a jumping clothesline.  
  
Scotty got up quickly, seeing Malenko fallen in the middle of the ring, tore off his bucket hat and stood beside Dean, yelling to the crowd with his arms shot out to the side. They knew what was coming.  
  
He hopped sideways on one foot, as the fans chanted the familiar..."W! O! R! M!" as Scotty returned facing Malenko. He jumped up, landing on the ground and doing three worm movements, each time getting closer to Malenko. He stood up, swung his arms sideways three times, flailed his arms as he fell forward, and drilled his elbow hard into Dean's face, finishing off a perferct finisher, The Worm. Scotty jumped on top and hooked his leg as the referee counted..."1...2...3!" getting up and grabbing the title from the timekeeper at ringside, handing the Light Heavyweight Championship to Scotty, who held it up in the air proudly.  
  
Suddenly, from behind him, came Eddy Guererro, and Perry Saturn, Malenko's fellow stablemates. They slid into the ring, attacking Scotty from behind. Scotty flew forward into the ropes and then turned around, being a victim of a Radicalz attack. Out of the crowd suddenly came Scotty's tag team partner, Grand Masta Sexay, who attemped to attack the Radicalz crew from behind.  
  
Perry Saturn turned around and layed hard right hands on Grand Masta as Guererro knocked Scotty out of the ring. Saturn threw Grand Masta Sexay out of the ring and by this time, Dean Malenko was already up. The three of them celebrated in the ring, taking out the Light Heavyweight Champion and his tag team partner. They yelled out at the booing fans as the commercial break returned.  



	3. [The European Championship Match]

The show returned back from the second commercial break, the fans still in a rotten mood after viewing the attack on Too Cool.  
  
The camera cut to backstage, as the Radicalz were walking through the hallways when they were approached by Micheal Cole. Cole rushed up to them with a microphone.  
  
"Perry Saturn, and Guererro, what exactly made you want to attack Too Cool like that?" With this, Guererro ripped the microphone from Cole's hands and raised it up to his mouth.  
  
"Eh, man! What do you think you're doin', questionin' us like dis? We, like, can do wha-evah we wanna do, man! It's like..." Suddenly from out of sight, both Scotty and Grandmasta dove into the three of them, attacking with kicks and punches, relocating them to the floor, and then stomping them for good measure. Scotty walked off as GMS gave them a glare, then ran off after his tag team partner.  
  
Micheal Cole was left standing confused as the shot cut back to ringside, as the sound of William Regal's music began to play again, this time with an even louder boo.   
  
The Goodwill Ambassador continued on his way to the ring, getting in slowly and waving to the fans with an unusally large smile on his face. He seemed happy until the words..."Latino Heat!" blared out as the Mexican sensation's music began to play.  
  
Eddie Guererro moved rhythmicly onto the stage, pointing out to the fans and blowing kisses to the women. He pulled off his Latino Heat tee and blazed down to the ring as fast as he could, sliding in.  
  
But William was already on top of him. Before Eddie could even get up, Regal was already stomping away at his back. The Ambassador reached down, pulling Eddie up to his feet, then sending him right back down with a DDT. Regal seemed to be in control of this match until he began to wave carelessly to the crowd again, which in this time, Eddie took to trip Regal onto his face. Eddie pounced on the situation, jumping to his feet and stomping away on the Commisioner.  
  
Eddie tried to end this match quickly as he climbed the top rope, ready to hit his finisher, the Frog Splash. But as he was facing the crowd, the dazed Regal crawled to the ropes and yanked them down, causing Eddie to fall off the buckle, over top of Regal and onto his back. Regal dove up to his feet, and once again began to relentlessly stomp away on Guererro. He dove on top for a pin, getting the 1 and the 2, but getting pushed off at three. Regal got back up, and to the dismay of the bored crowd...kept stomping.  
  
Eddie was on the ground wreathing in pain, when Regal grabbed his legs, ready to attempt a Slingshot into the turnbuckles. But when he tried, Eddie kicked hard, sending Regal flying back into the referee, crushing him in between Regal and the turnbuckle, which sent him to the ground in a crumping heap. Eddy took this situation to dash to the buckle and leap up on top, ready to hit his finisher. He leapt off, throwing his arms in and out, and then collided with Regal with his finisher, the Frog Splash. He kept on top and hooked Regal's leg for the pin, and waited...forgetting the referee was down. He rolled off, pounding the mat with his fist as he slid out of the ring, walking towards the timekeeper's table.  
  
He quickly snatched the European Championship off of the Timekeeper's table, and sliding back into the ring. Regal was slowly recovering, using the ropes to pull himself up. He did finally get up, and when he turned around, he was met with a face full of European Championship, which sent him right back down. Eddie tossed the belt out of the ring just as the referee was getting up, and he jumped on top of Regal as the referee administered the slow 1...2...3. 


	4. [A Backstage Brawl for the Hardcore Cham...

The show came back from yet another commercial break to Raven, who was walking swiftly through the hallway, making his way towards the ring with a referee not far behind him. Suddenly from in front of him, a door in the hallway swung open, smacking Raven in the face. Out of this door came the Big Show. Raven staggered back into a large metal trunk as Show approached him and smacked his head into the trunk.  
  
The referee behind Raven dashed up as fast as he could, ready to call this Hardcore Title match. The referee had the Hardcore Title in hand, ready to give it to the winner, that is, until the Show stole it from him. Big Show cracked Raven across the back with the title, and tossed it back to the ref as he ran Raven's head into the trunk once again.  
  
Big Show advanced on Raven again, this time to be met with a hard elbow to the chest. Show fell back into the wall as Raven turned around, leaping at him with a jumping clothesline and impacting him into the wall. Show fell forward into the waiting arms of Raven, who then DDT'ed him onto the carpeted floor.  
  
Raven searched around for some weapons, and found one, being a trash can. He pulled off the lid, walking to the Show and cracking it over his back. Raven dropped the can lid on his head and began stomping on it for good measure. Raven turned around and proceeded down the hallway, looking for more weapons.  
  
Behind him, the monstrous Big Show was already getting up, holding the trash can lid in one hand. He advanced right behind Raven, who was picking up a lead pipe from the floor. Raven briskly turned around, not knowing he was there, and got a swift crack in the head, which sent him into a windowed wall.  
  
Show charged at him and made a monstrous leap, flying towards him like a steam train at a human. Luckily, Raven ducked in time, sending the Big Show flying through the window, and into a conference room as glass rained on the area. Raven got back up holding his head as he picked up the lead pipe once again as he waited for Show to get up. He stood in front of the window, and as soon as the Show turned around, he was cracked in the head with a lethal lead pipe shot, sending him falling back into the pool of broken glass. Raven wiped some blood off of his forehead, cut by the glass, as he jumped on top of the Big Show and the referee counted the 1, 2, 3, as he handed Raven the title as he was getting up. Raven left the room celebrating as the show cut to yet another commercial break. 


End file.
